1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fingernail polish protectors, and more specifically to an octagonal tube having two-way tape along one of its interior surfaces for receiving and adhering to the end joint of a finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been fingernail guards and protectors which fasten to fingers to shield freshly-polished nails while they dry. Drying can take hours, the guard should be both secure and comfortable to wear. Prior guards generally take the form of a curved plate projecting over the nail from an anchoring member. The anchoring member is typically either a ring or a clip which grips the finger behind the nail area.
An example of the former is Dethman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,066, issued on May 16, 1978. Dethman teaches an anchoring ring formed of two straps which wrap around a finger and fasten together. A stem portion joins the straps to a cylindrical shield which surrounds the end joint of the finger. The cylindrical shield has axial cuts at either side of the nail, one such cut being hinged, so that it can open to expose the nail for polishing. A problem with Dethman is that it is complex and thus relatively prone to mechanical failure and high cost. Another problem is that the Dethman shield and stem portion can pivot on the finger and make contact with the polished nail.
Another variation is disclosed in Pfister, U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,759, issued on June 19, 1951. Pfister discloses a complex cylindrical sleeve arrangement having numerous ventilating holes, a cap for its open end, and a port contoured to the shape of the nail to apply polish through. Once again, there are problems of potential failure of its several parts, high cost and effort to use it correctly.
Then there is Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,619, issued on Mar. 27, 1951. Turner teaches a spring clip and a nail shield which pivots up from the nail surface for polishing, and down parallel to the nail surface for protection. The spring clip has resilient ears which grip the end of the finger behind the nail area. The Turner spring clips would likely cause discomfort, particularly if made of metal, and may restrict blood circulation. Yet if the clips were made loose to minimize discomfort, they might rotate on the finger, bringing the shield into contact with the wet polish. Turner is also complex, and therefore costly and prone to failure.
Silverman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,854, issued on July 6, 1943, is essentially like Turner except that the shield does not pivot. A spring clip much like an automobile hose clamp is joined to a shovel-shaped shield projecting axially over the nail. While less complex than those above, this device must either grip tightly and cause discomfort, or be loose and potentially able to slip and touch the wet polish. Furthermore, one cannot polish with the device in place, and sliding the device over the end of a finger after polishing may cause smearing.
Sommers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,807, issued on Oct. 6, 1942, is a variation of the Silverman design. Sommers differs from Silverman in that the clip has operating levers to open the clip for inserting a finger. This feature eliminates the need to slide the device over the end of the finger. Also, ventilating holes are provided in the shield to enhance air circulation over the drying polish. This variation is, however, uncomfortable and prone to slip and touch the wet polish.
O'Reilly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,551, issued on Aug. 5, 1941, teaches a capsule which surrounds the end joint of a finger. The capsule is essentially test-tube shaped, formed of two axially divided capsule halves hinged on one side for finger insertion. An elastic band holds the capsule closed. The portion of the capsule over the nail bulges outward and is perforated to provide air circulation over the nail. Yet O'Reilly is complex and expensive, and is capable of rotating on the finger to bring the capsule wall into contact with the wet polish.
Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,046, issued on Nov. 7, 1939, teaches a shield in the form of a protective, resilient metal strap which wraps around the tip of a finger. The ends of the strap press against the top and bottom of the finger. The strap has perforations to enhance ventilation. Yet, again, Lewis is relatively uncomfortable, complex, expensive, and awkward to use. One can smear the wet polish while trying to engage the strap on the finger.
Finally, Bluestone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,325, issued on Aug. 3, 1976, teaches a nail brace to prevent a nail from breaking. An adhesive member is pressed against and bonds to the underside of the nail. Although Bluestone is simple and convenient to use, it is not intended to and cannot protect drying polish from contact and smearing.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fingernail shield which is comfortable and will not slide and touch the wet nail polish.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a fingernail shield which is simple in construction and therefore not prone to failure.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a nail shield which is inexpensive and easy to use.